Afundando
by Raayy
Summary: Justo quando eu pensei que ja tinha chegado ao fundo, eu estou morrendo novamente. - CloudxKadaj, SONGFIC. Universo Alternativo, Death Fic.


_Afundando  
A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children FanFiction by Raayy_

**x** - Final Fantasy não me pertence. Só o CD pirata com o jogo e filme. E é pirata.

**x** - Essa fic é yaoi. Não gosta? Não torra. Ponto de vista do meu Kadaj-chuu.

**x** - É UA. Universo Alternativo. Gosto de fazer UA's...

**x** - Não foi betada. A Chibi tava dormindo quando resolvi upar.

**x** - Essa fic é velha. Não me culpem qualquer coisa.

**x** - Song fic. Música de Evanescence - "Going Under". Me baseei pra fazer o título.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Sufocando, caindo, dentro de algo bem fundo... e frio.  
Eu não sei onde estou e não faço questão de sair.  
Mas eu gostaria que alguém estendesse a mão para mim.

_Agora eu vou lhe dizer o que fiz por você  
50 mil lágrimas eu chorei_

Eu gostaria que você estendesse a mão pra mim.  
Mas não é possivel, e eu mergulho em meu mar de lágrimas.

_Gritando, iludindo e sangrando por você  
E você ainda nao quer me ouvir_

Volte, volte.  
Eu preciso, de você.  
E você finge que não está me escutando.  
Cara fria, sem espressões.  
Eu grito. Eu choro lágrimas de sangue.  
Mas você não quer voltar.

_Não quero a sua ajuda, dessa vez eu me salvo sozinha  
Talvez eu acorde sem estar atormentada diariamente, derrotada por você_

Talvez, talvez eu me liberte de meu deprimente destino.  
Sem você.  
Mas você é o único que poderia me libertar de minhas pesadas correntes.  
E eu caio dentro da depressão.  
Atormentados por vozes suas gritando dentro de minha cabeça.  
Eu sou um boneco frágil sem você.  
E você vai me abandonar desse jeito.  
Me abandonar para eu cair mais fundo, mais do que eu já imaginei que chegaria.

_Justo quando eu pensei que ja tinha chegado ao fundo  
Eu estou morrendo novamente_

Não vivo, sinto-me um robô. Não ando, arrasto-me.  
Meus pés me levam aonde eles querem, e quando eu me dou conta, me vejo no terraço do prédio que moro.  
Passo os olhos ao redor, na imensidão da cidade, mas na verdade apenas vejo você.

_Estou afundando  
Me afogando em você_

Executando movimentos robóticos, me aproximo da beirada.  
E miro um desejo insano, e libertador.  
Talvez seja a única forma de me libertar desse sofrimento sem você.

_Estou caindo para sempre  
Eu tenho que me libertar  
Estou afundando_

Tudo gira, e eu não distinguo mais o preto do branco.  
Nos meus olhos só há imagens de você, nos meus ouvidos só há frases suas.  
São sonhos ou você está aqui perto, me observando, me torturando?  
Eu assim eu vou enlouquecer.  
Eu peço para que você me liberte da dor.  
Mas você não vem, não me liberta.

_Manchando e confundindo a verdade e as mentiras  
Então eu não sei o que é verdade e o que não é_

Fui dispensado do trabalho há tempos, dado meu estado psicológico.  
Vários quando souberam da notícia, ficaram horrorisados e enojados. Muitos chocados e poucos, apiedados.  
Mas eu não lembro direito como foi. Não lembro direito quem me disse, quem tentou me ajudar, eu só vejo sombras de lembranças.  
Poderia ser tudo mais fácil se você me ouvisse.

_Sempre confundindo os pensamentos em minha cabeça  
Portanto eu não posso mais confiar em mim_

Eu não me sinto mais eu mesmo...

_Eu estou morrendo novamente_

Na beirada, olho para baixo.  
Vejo que o prédio é alto, e o chão é muito longe.  
Como será a sensação de me jogar, e sentir o vento puxando meus cabelos para trás?

_Estou afundando  
Me afogando em você  
Estou caindo para sempre  
Tenho que me libertar_

Eu tenho que te rever.  
Se você não vem até mim, eu vou a ti.  
Não importa os meios. Não importa mais nada.  
Não importa mais meus amigos, minhas coisas, meus projetos... nada.  
Só preciso te ver.  
Eu estou sufocado pela sua lembrança.  
E estou surdo de seus gritos em minha cabeça.

_Então vá em frente e grite  
Grite pra mim, eu estou tão longe_

Ainda estou tão longe do chão, na beirada, mas já posso ouvir gritos desesperados.  
Não sei se são pra mim, eu não sei de nada.  
Esses gritos são uma melodia suave e fraca para os gritos dentro de minha cabeça.  
Seus gritos, meu desespero.  
Mas eu não vou enlouquecer totalmente, não quero envolver ninguém nisso.  
É só eu e a dor. A solidão e o vazio deixado por você.

_Eu não vou desabar novamente_

Eu sinto falta de respirar, mesmo que eu esteja respirando agora.  
Eu estou respirando, mas não sinto o ar chegar aos meus pulmões.  
Sinto-me sufocado. Sinto-me pesado.  
Eu quero respirar!

_Eu tenho que respirar, não posso continuar  
Afundando..._

Posso sentir o vento batendo forte contra meu rosto, e pela primeira vez depois de sua morte me sinto bem.  
Me sinto vivo.  
Sabendo que já já, vou morrer.  
E eu dei meu ultimo suspiro antes da minha queda se completar.  
Para me encontrar com você.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Fic velha. To upando pra ela não mofar na pasta de fics de FF.  
Sem falar que eu não posto coisa de FF a um tempinho...

Eu planejo continuar "Queda", tenho tudo escrito, mas falto revisar.  
Então, fiquem com DN por enquanto que eu to com muita coisa em DN pra terminar. -fandom que mais escreve xX'-

Enfim, mais uma fic do Kadaj deprimido. Nah, não acho ele emo XD Mas é que meu personagens favoritos são os que eu mais gosto de fazer sofrer. (L) Vide Near.

_Reviews?_

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, eu deixava essa fic mofada no meu HD!_**

**_Aos leitores fantasmas de plantão, desejo uma vida dolorosa, longa e cheia de desgraça!_**


End file.
